


Scars

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Married Jonsa, Post-Canon, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I’m not…I have scars,” she explained, turning to face him once more.His eyebrows rose for a mere second before he frowned. “I have scars too.”She had supposed that should have been obvious. To have been betrayed by his brothers in such a way was bound to have left marks and the fact she had been so preoccupied with her own painful memories made her ashamed.“Sorry,” she murmured, offering him an apologetic smile.“It’s alright,” he replied, holding his hand out towards her.Day 5 of OTP 30 Day fluff challenge





	Scars

“We don’t have to.”

Jon’s voice was soft, protective as he was himself. It made her smile sadly as she continued to face away from him and dig her fingers tightly into the bodice of her dress.

“It isn’t that,” she sighed eventually, glancing over her shoulder to look at him once more.

The fact he hadn’t moved warmed her heart. The fact that he knows how important it is not to come up behind her, to wait for her signal to approach. She gave him a small nod and watched him approach slowly.

As his arms wrapped around her waist, she moved her hands down to clasp him close, embracing the shield his body provided. He pressed a kiss to her temple, the gentle gesture making her smile and tilt her head to allow him to nuzzle her neck.

“I want to,” she said softly, her eyes flickering to the bed. The fact that they need to for an heir remains unspoken. It wouldn’t do to say that, she thought.

He waited, his hand stroking over her belly soothingly. Sansa sighed and moved his arm away to step out of his embrace, suddenly feeling too hot.

“I’m not…I have scars,” she explained, turning to face him once more.

His eyebrows rose for a mere second before he frowned. “I have scars too.”

She had supposed that should have been obvious. To have been betrayed by his brothers in such a way was bound to have left marks and the fact she had been so preoccupied with her own painful memories made her ashamed.

“Sorry,” she murmured, offering him an apologetic smile.

“It’s alright,” he replied, holding his hand out towards her.

She glanced at it for a moment before she reached out and let him lace their fingers together, allowed him to pull her close to him again so he could kiss her forehead once more.

“You want to consummate this tonight?” he asked, staring into her eyes, searching for the lie.

Sansa nodded, making sure to look him right back so he knows that it was true.

And then his mouth was on hers, his hands curled into her hair as he moaned softly. She answered it with her own, her lips parting instinctively as he swiped his tongue across, seeking entrance. Her hands reached up to grip his tunic, trying to anchor herself to reality as his kiss threatened to send her spiralling out of the world.

This, _this_ , was the kind of kiss she had dreamed of as a girl. The ones that the princes and heroes gave their lady loves, the kind that spoke without words of their love and passion.

“No!” she whined when he retreated, leaning forward to chase his lips.

“Can I take this off?” he questioned, his hand stroking her hip.

Sansa bit her lip, feeling her breath catch in her throat. She nodded, though it was shaky and Jon must have noticed because he made no move to remove her dress.

“Let’s not do this tonight,” he whispered.

“But-”

“We can’t rush this Sansa,” he explained gently, reaching up to cup her face. “I want to do this properly.”

She sighed, surprised at the disappointment rushing through her. Because as scared as she was of being with a man again, despite being ashamed of her scars, she had wanted Jon to bed her.

She was jerked out of her thoughts as she felt him push the sleeve of her dress up. And she wanted to turn away as the white line caught the candle light, the venomous trail snaking its way up her underarm. Still, she chanced a look at Jon, watching him look at her marred skin.

He lifted her arm, pressing his lips against the starting point, just north of her wrists. She felt her eyes burn as he pressed another kiss and another, all the way up her arm. And then he kissed his way back down again. Finally, he kissed the back of her hand and linked their fingers together, letting their joined hands fall between them.

“I love you Sansa,” he murmured. “Everything about you.”

She smiled and allowed him to wrap his arms around her once more, let him hold her tight against his chest.

One day, she would worship his scars too and soothe his pain with her own lips.

“I love you too,” she whispered. “My brave, gentle and strong husband.”


End file.
